


知道不知道

by shuiqingyang



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuiqingyang/pseuds/shuiqingyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>可能有点儿虐，清水，基本是电影版第二部一些小片段的延伸。可能会出现某种程度上的细节记忆错误……</p>
            </blockquote>





	知道不知道

侦探side

A  
Holmes想Waston的运气真不错，要知道常年阴雨连绵的伦敦能有这样明媚的天气的日子实在不多。  
果然是一个适合结婚的好日子。  
他把车子在教堂前停下，回头去看还在熟睡的医生。  
Waston裹在他的大衣里，脸上还带着昨晚混战中留下的伤痕，头发乱七八糟的纠结在一起，看上去绝对是个流浪街头的落魄醉鬼而不是马上要带着新娘走向神坛的幸福男人。  
但即使如此，还是无法掩盖那张脸庞的英俊。  
Holmes发现自己又不知不觉地看得出了神，以至于他已经伸出手去……  
是想要触摸什么吗？  
自嘲地笑了笑，侦探甩了甩头叼着烟斗跳下车子，伸手扯住了大衣。  
你要结婚了，Watson。  
所以别再去赌博了，玛丽可不会像我这样好心帮你去赢钱，她要是看到你现在这个样子一定会把你踢出家门的。  
然后在大衣的争夺战里，侦探被医生瞪了。  
Holmes觉得有点儿委屈：平时我和你抢被子你瞪我也就算了，现在是你要结婚我叫你起来你为什么还瞪我？  
所以看到前军医被刺耳的号声逼得不得不醒来的时候，侦探很是得意地看着他——我总能唤醒你，不管用什么办法。  
Waston朝他伸出手，Holmes握住那只手，紧紧的。  
你看，亲爱的Waston，我真希望这不是最后一次这样握着你的手扶你站起来，也不是最后一次为你打理乱成一团的衣服，更不是最后一次看着你那双因为刚刚醒来而格外美丽的眼睛带着丝起床气瞪着我。  
他笑了笑，转身带着那个步伐踉跄的男人走向即将然让他成为另一个女人的丈夫的地方。  
他们的头上，静静投下一朵云彩飘过的影子。

B  
Holmes站在船舷边，把那块沾了血的手帕送到唇边轻吻一下，随即放开了手让它随着海风飘舞而去。  
他忍不住回头看了一下，Watson正看着他。  
Holmes勉强露出一个笑容，不过显然不太成功。  
他看得到医生眼神里的疑问，但他不想解释。  
失去艾琳在他的意料之中又在他的意料之外。他不是没有警告过艾琳，莫里亚蒂可不是她想的那么好对付。  
但艾琳还是死了，在教授把这块手绢扔到棋盘上时，Holmes感到自己的心剧烈颤抖了一下。  
不只是为了失去了他喜欢的那个女人，更是因为教授最后对Watson的威胁。  
那一刻，他已经下定了决心：不管付出什么代价，他绝不能放过莫里亚蒂。  
“Holmes……”在他回过神来之前，熟悉的声音就在他耳边响起。  
他微微转身就对上Watson的眼睛。  
蔚蓝色的温柔，如同大海一般深邃。  
“怎么了Waston？”他确定自己脸上没有流露出太多的悲伤——他的医生其实很聪明，要完全瞒住他是不可能的，所以适当的表露出一点儿情绪，反而不会让他知道自己到底在想什么。  
“没什么……”Watson盯着他被海风吹乱的头发，欲言又止。  
“嗯？”Holmes不太确定刚刚在Watson眼睛里捕捉到的那点儿情感是什么，他莫名地感到有点儿慌乱，只能咧开嘴扯出一个笑容，“我可以理解为你是在对我们未来的旅程表示担忧吗？亲爱的Watson？虽然我们要面对的是这个世界上可能最可怕的罪犯，但相信我，只要我们在一起，没什么解决不了的。”  
随后，他就看到Watson笑了，带着一贯对他夸张的说法表示出的不屑和……好吧那种奇怪的感情又出现了，到底是什么？Holmes有点儿头疼地想他居然也有看不懂Watson的时候。  
不过很快医生就哼了一声说道：“那当然，Holmes。我得说这种经历有一次就够了！”  
这种模式的Watson正是侦探最为熟悉的，看来刚才可能只是一时的错觉。Holmes长舒了一口气，抬起头看着与海水连成一片的天空，有一片洁白的云朵正悄悄飘过。  
Watson就站在他身边，这种感觉非常好。

C  
Holmes讨厌敞篷马车。  
首先因为他讨厌马这种生物，其次因为巴黎郊外的阳光实在太耀眼了，晒得他头晕眼花。  
“Holmes，还有多远才到？”坐在他身边的医生问道。  
“快了……”侦探挪动了一下发麻的身体，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨：“该死的我快被颠散架了。”  
“总你那辆破破烂烂的汽车好！”Waston一如既往地对他的抱怨进行了反击，“还有，你怎么知道那个吉普赛女人一定在那？”  
“哦，Watson，我记得我在船上已经跟你说过了！”Holmes耸了耸肩，“看看她的包，那里每一样东西都指向这个营地。”  
“我可不会随便去翻一位女士的包！”医生瞪了他一眼。  
“你这种不合时宜的绅士风度为什么从来没用在我身上过？”侦探瞪了回去，“是谁在俱乐部里抢走了我的雪茄我的钱？”  
Waston的脸上泛起了红晕，Holmes想他大概是生气了。果然不应该提那天晚上的事情，单身Party一辈子就这么一次，医生生气也是很正常的。  
“好吧，亲爱的Watson，我知道是我搞砸了。”Holmes并不想承认那有多少出自于他自己的故意，“但我早就说过你的婚礼的确办的不是时候，我没有足够的准备时间！”他当然不知道在说这句话的时候他脸上的神情有多么激动，以及他的语气里有多少情不自禁的委屈。  
“够了……”Watson长叹口气摇了摇头，“我现在不想听这个。”说完，他闭上了眼睛靠在座椅上，显然是打算小憩一会儿。  
意外地没有被家暴的侦探一时没反应过来，卡巴了几下眼睛，但不敢再去惹心情不快的医生，于是他也闭上眼睛靠在了椅背上。  
一个猛烈的颠簸，不知何时睡着的Holmes一头撞上个软软的东西——哦，应该是Waston的肩！  
他没动，就保持着这个姿势静静靠着。  
Waston大概是真的睡着了，没有推开他。  
闭着眼睛的侦探偷偷地弯了弯唇角。  
如洗的天空中，几朵云彩飘过。

D  
埃菲尔铁塔是巴黎游客众多的地方之一， Waston和西姆其实一点儿都不显眼，所以当他看到那两个人坐立不安地在一张桌子后交头接耳的时候，他不禁有点儿好笑。  
医生总是过于担心一些其实根本不重要的事情，当然这也是因为他正直的品格。Holmes可以想象Waston一定对自己迟迟不到甚为担忧，这让他有些坏心眼地想着是不是可以再拖一会儿才出现。  
果然，他才刚刚坐下来，Waston的眼睛立刻紧紧盯着他。  
如果不是因为有西姆在场，Holmes大概会调笑一下，比如问亲爱的医生你是在担心我吗你居然会担心我真是让我受宠若惊什么的……当然后果很可能是像那次在马车上一样被迎面打一拳。不过Holmes并不在乎——Waston出拳虽然快但力度可不大，他的好医生虽然暴力但不会真的伤害他的。  
Holmes为自己能在这么重要的场合下神游天外感到一丝得意——当然是得意！除了他还有谁能在电光石火间想到这么多内容脑筋还不打结的？  
不过眼下最重要的还是莫里亚蒂。  
他开始滔滔不绝地向西姆讲述他是如何摸清莫里亚蒂的行踪以及由此推断出对方的目的，其间唯一可以干扰他的就是Waston的视线。  
医生看上去和平时没什么两样，在他分析案子的时候他总是会认真地倾听，并且会在适当时候插进自己的注解——虽然Holmes觉得解不解释没什么必要。  
可这一次他看着他的目光过于专注，这让侦探多多少少觉得有点儿不自在。  
直到Waston伸手扯掉了他没弄干净的假胡子，那一瞬间Holmes愣住了。  
他的手指擦过他的唇，带着不容置疑的温柔。  
Holmes庆幸这会儿有片云彩挡住了阳光，不然他相信自己脸上的热度就会被发现了。

E  
Holmes受过很多次伤，这一点儿也不稀奇。  
打拳的时候被揍得鼻青脸肿，做实验的时候弄出的“小”爆炸，以及罪犯之所以是罪犯就是因为他们的字典里没有心慈手软这个词汇。  
Waston曾经感叹过自从住进221B，他做的外科包扎和小手术甚至比在战场上还要多。  
但是像这次一样从生死线上被拉回来，还是头一回。  
西姆他们两个人已经睡着了，被肩伤折磨得无法入眠的侦探睁着大大的眼睛看着窗外——被白雪覆盖的森林山峦在蓝色天空的映衬下仿佛油画一样美丽。  
“Waston……”他靠在医生怀里，对方的一只手揽在他腰里，这让Holmes觉得有点儿尴尬。  
他从来没对他这么亲昵过，仿佛怕他会消失一样。  
“嗯？”医生的样子也好不到哪儿去？和Holmes一样被硝烟和尘土还有血迹弄得脏兮兮的，“你要说什么，Holmes？”  
侦探难得地被问住了。  
他能说这样靠在你怀里我觉得很幸福吗？他能说对不起我不应该自私地把你再一次带到战场上尽管我知道你从不畏惧吗？他能说这真的是最后一次亲爱的Waston以后我再也不会让你跟我涉险吗？  
他能说……我只是想看你幸福吗？  
“如果是要说对不起那就算了。”Waston的声音意外地柔和，“反正是最后一次了。”  
侦探的眼圈有点儿发红，他挣扎了一下，把脸埋进医生的胸口。  
Waston似乎没注意到他这个小动作，“哦，Holmes，刚刚我看到朵很美的云彩。”

 

医生side

A  
Waston完全是被颠醒的，伴随着车子吱吱嘎嘎的噪音一起的一路颠簸让本来就因为喝了太多酒而腰酸背痛的医生全身上下每个关节都要散架了。  
他发现自己身上好好地盖着他的大衣，尤其把他受伤的那条腿包得严严实实。  
Waston挑了挑眉，微微翻了下身，Holmes的背影就映入眼帘。  
一脑袋乱蓬蓬的卷毛，明明应该是质料不错的上衣现在看上去就像垃圾堆里捡回来的一样，脸上架着墨镜，叼着烟斗。  
Waston头痛地想他到底是哪里不对才决定请这个邋里邋遢的家伙来当伴郎——有他这样子的伴郎么？  
当然，他自己现在一定也好不到哪儿去！就算看不到，Waston也闻得到自己一身的酒味，以及他还没有失忆，昨晚上俱乐部里的混战他可是输得很惨。  
哦，上帝！他就不应该相信Holmes会循规蹈矩地真的为他安排一个单身Party！明明这家伙一哭二闹三上吊都干了就是为了不让他结婚！  
可即使这样他也没办法生气。  
Waston苦笑着想，即使再来一次，他还是要让Holmes当他的伴郎，让他为自己准备单身Party。  
因为除了他，他再也找不到第二个在他生命里如此重要的人。  
带着这样的想法，Waston又迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
再次醒来之前，他似乎感觉到了什么东西的靠近，带着他再熟悉不过的味道和温度，这让他觉得安心。  
可那个不识趣的家伙居然来抢他的大衣！就像每一次他们吵累了睡在一起之后的早上那样！  
接下来那刺耳的音乐声……Waston真想跳起来给Holmes一拳！  
但他真的踉跄着下车的时候，他只是紧紧握住了Holmes的手。  
他为他整理衣服，他朝他无奈地笑笑，他握着他的手走向教堂。  
Waston有种错觉：或许和他结婚的人应该是Holmes。  
那个时候他还不知道：有一天他会一遍遍的回忆，他们双手紧握的温度。

B  
看到那块手帕的时候，Waston很震惊。  
他知道那块手帕的主人是谁也知道那上面的血迹代表什么。  
可是看着Holmes默默拿起手帕走向船舷，他却什么都没有问出口。  
Waston不讨厌艾琳，但也绝对不喜欢她。毕竟她害得他和Holmes差点儿没命，虽然她也是被莫里亚蒂挟持的，可Waston无法原谅她居然能欺骗Holmes！  
Holmes喜欢她，即使他不承认医生也看得出来，所以他才始终没办法对此释怀。  
可是现在，这个也许是Holmes唯一喜欢过的女人，也离开他了。  
医生的目光一直落在站在船舷边的侦探身上，尽管他们刚刚经历了一场惊心动魄的大战，但Waston宁肯再看一次Holmes的女装也不想看他如今倍觉落寞的身影。  
大约是感到了他的注视，侦探回过头来看了他一眼，居然还挤出一个笑容。  
Waston发誓自己从那一眼里看到的悲伤绝不是错觉。  
他忍不住站起来走过去，他不能让他一个人站在那，缅怀他失去的东西。  
他站在他的身边，看着他的侧脸，侦探长长的睫毛从这个角度看过去仿佛某种小动物一样惹人怜爱。  
“Holmes……”他直觉想要说什么，可也只是叫了那个名字。  
“怎么了Waston？”侦探转过头来看着他，Waston发现他的神情确实带着忧伤，但还有种特别的东西在他眼睛里闪耀。  
Holmes可能以为他掩饰得很好但Waston不这么认为。  
“没什么……”他盯着他被海风吹乱的头发，忍住抚上去帮他理顺的冲动。  
看来Holmes还不太习惯他的欲言又止，所以又开始口若悬河，试图让气氛不那么尴尬。  
Waston很有耐心地听他说完，并且很配合地哼了一声说道：“那当然，Holmes。我得说这种经历有一次就够了！”  
但他心里可不是这么想的！Waston相信他刚刚看到的是某种程度上的决绝，Holmes一定做了什么该死的决定！  
不过没关系，他会跟他在一起。  
那个时候他还不知道：有一天他会恨自己为什么没有当面拆穿那个人的脆弱和伪装。

C  
Waston知道Holmes的很多稀奇古怪的习惯，讨厌马就是其中之一，尽管侦探给的那个理由听起来很容易想到某些不纯洁的地方。  
不过这种程度的厌恶居然会延伸到敞篷马车上还是让医生很无语。  
从坐上马车开始Holmes就像条巨大的虫子一样扭来扭去，同时不停地嘀嘀咕咕着抱怨路有多难走马车有多么不舒服等等等等。  
Waston很头痛——本来被太阳晒得已经有点儿头晕了，再加上身边这个家伙，他觉得脑门上的青筋都在跳。  
“Holmes，还有多远才到？”他不得不找个话题来打断某人的唠叨。  
“快了……”侦探挪动了一下发麻的身体，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨：“该死的我快被颠散架了。”  
“总比你那辆破破烂烂的汽车好！”Waston实在没法不联想到那辆让他饱受折磨的汽车，“还有，你怎么知道那个吉普赛女人一定在那？”  
“哦，Watson，我记得我在船上已经跟你说过了！”Holmes耸了耸肩，“看看她的包，那里每一样东西都指向这个营地。”  
“我可不会随便去翻一位女士的包！”医生瞪了他一眼。  
“你这种不合时宜的绅士风度为什么从来没用在我身上过？”侦探瞪了回去，“是谁在俱乐部里抢走了我的雪茄我的钱？”  
Waston觉得自己猛然间脸红了。  
哦，该死的Holmes！你非要提那天我们间接接吻的事情吗？！Waston觉得自己控制不住地去想他咬住雪茄时完全没意识到它刚刚还在另一个人嘴里，以及当时Holmes把钱拿出来的时候活像一个吝啬的妻子！  
上帝啊……Waston从让自己脸红心跳的遐想里回神的时候才发现Holmes正在道歉——好吧他那委屈的水汪汪的眼睛和激烈的不甘心的语气听上去可真没有一点儿诚意。  
“够了……”Watson长叹口气摇了摇头，“我现在不想听这个。”反正他也不是在为这个生气！  
觉得头疼得更严重的医生决定闭上眼休息一会儿。  
不知道过了多久，一下剧烈的颠簸吓了医生一跳。  
他睁开眼睛，刚好看到Holmes靠在他肩上，微微勾起唇角。  
Waston相信自己脸上也一定挂着个淡淡的笑容。  
那个时候他还不知道：有一天他会怀念那份依靠在他身上的重量，以及那份全无保留的信任与爱恋。

D  
自从认识了Holmes，Waston就习惯了他的神出鬼没以及各种各样的奇怪变装，虽然其美型程度不值得称许，但在伪装上还是具有一定意义的——医生曾经嘲笑过侦探你的所谓变装是不是就是把自己搞得奇丑无比让人家不愿意多看你一眼所以自然也不会注意到你。  
当时侦探用他委屈的大眼睛可怜巴巴地看着医生，如果忽略掉他身上的奇装异服，Waston相信自己会过去抱着他安慰一下的。  
但现在他开始担心。  
昨天的酒店爆炸让Waston彻底见识了莫里亚蒂的心狠手辣——仅仅为了掩盖一桩谋杀案就让那么多无辜的人送命！  
Holmes老是嘲笑他时不时冒出来的强烈的正义感，Waston每次都嗤之以鼻：你以为我真的会相信你锲而不舍地追查案件只是为了消遣吗？  
Holmes是一个善良、感情丰富、以及富有自我牺牲精神的人。  
虽然从没有对人说过，但Waston始终这样认为。  
所以他开始担心，为那个去追踪莫里亚蒂而迟迟没有出现的家伙。  
当他像以往那样仿佛是从地下冒出来似的坐到桌子边，Waston立刻盯着他上上下下地打量了一番——很好，目测没有直接伤口，精神兴奋，应该没有受伤或者被发现……等等，那是什么？  
医生盯着侦探不断开合的嘴巴，命令自己把注意力集中到Holmes说的事情上，但是……好吧……就算他听到了也发表了自己的意见，但是他还是没办法移开自己的目光。  
于是他终于伸出手去，扯下了那粘在侦探嘴唇上方的半撇假胡子。  
手指擦过柔软湿润的嘴唇，Waston没法控制得住自己的颤抖。  
不过Holmes似乎也愣住了，没有注意到这一点，Waston轻轻舒了口气。  
那个时候他还不知道：有一天他会无法克制地怀念那短短一刻的温存，并无比渴望能够真正去触摸他的双唇。

E  
医生对侦探的很多恶劣习惯深恶痛绝，拿格莱斯顿做实验绝对可以排到前三位。  
但这一次，Waston开始庆幸Holmes的诡异发明。  
从他搬进221B开始，Holmes就没让他省过心。大大小小的伤不计其数，生病发烧之类的更不用说了，医生抱怨过自己给他包扎的次数比在战场上那会儿还要多，一度还严重警告Holmes再这样下去必然会英年早逝，可现在Waston恨不得自己没有说过那句话。  
他可不想一语成谶。  
不过，幸好是这样，所以这一次他才能把他从天堂或者地狱门口拉回来。  
Holmes的肩伤非常严重，带着锈的铁钩刺得很深，Waston还记得他在一堆废墟里把侦探挖出来的时候，他虚弱地抓着他的手，那让医生的心脏揪成了一团。  
他把那铁钩拔出来的时候，Holmes疼得全身发颤，Waston用了全身的力气来克制自己不要因为心脏过度紧绷而无法呼吸。  
他不知道该说什么来安慰他，他跟着他不是要让他伤的这么重受这样的折磨。  
可Holmes抓着他的手用他低低的软软的声音说见到你真是太好了Waston。  
就像每次他们并肩作战时一样。  
Waston有时候会恨Holmes那种仿佛小动物一样的眼神，那让他每一次都有去抱紧他，吻他，告诉他自己永远不会离开的冲动。  
可是只有在现在这个时候，这列飞驰的火车上，他才能让重伤的他靠在怀里，他紧紧揽着他的腰，生怕一放开手就永远失去他。  
这种滋味他在他停止呼吸时尝过一次，Waston再也不想试第二次。  
“Waston……”怀里人的人忽然小声地叫了医生的名字。  
“你要说什么，Holmes？”Waston把他抱得更紧了一点儿。  
侦探没回答他，医生也没再问。  
他知道有很多话是无法说出口的。  
比如他想说Holmes我真的希望永远这样抱着你，他想说对不起我这次没能好好保护你，他想说以后不管有怎样的危险你也不许再瞒着我不告诉我你要让我一直陪着你。  
他想说……在你需要的时候，Holmes，无论何时何地，我都会在你身边。  
不过，现在的话……Waston大概猜到了Holmes要说什么。  
“如果是要说对不起那就算了。”他自己都能听出他有多么温柔，“反正是最后一次了。”  
这是最后一次我看着你差点儿死去，以后我绝不会再让这事情发生。  
那个时候他还不知道：不久之后，他会亲眼看着Holmes跌落悬崖，生离死别。

F  
Holmes的葬礼之后，玛丽体贴地让丈夫一个人留在墓地，先回去了。  
Waston静静地看着墓碑，脸上没有一丝一毫的表情。  
他仍旧不能相信他失去了他。  
微微闭上眼睛，Waston眼前有无数画面飞一样掠过。  
他和他的回忆，那么多，那么多，仿佛铺满了整个世界。  
Waston张开眼睛，抬起头，微笑着仰望天空，直到有什么东西模糊了他的视线。  
那个时候他还不知道：他以为失去的终将归来，并将一生相伴。

END


End file.
